


The battle between the devil and god

by Jesterkitty



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Bruce, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Control, Mindfuck, New 52, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Clark Kent, Rape, SuperBat, joker is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterkitty/pseuds/Jesterkitty
Summary: The Joker had enough of Batmans and Supermans team up.He would destroy the image of the oh-so-heroic superhero until even Batman would turn against him.Yes, he would make it clear to Batman that it was a mistake to allow the alien to play along.A plan was already forming in his sick head.It would take time.Much time.But that was fine for him."As the saying goes: Good things come to those who wait", he hissed to himself.Note: This is more a Clark Kent x Bruce Wayne romance than Batman/Joker





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

There was a saying that means you should not make a mountain out of a molehill.

In Joker's case, however, this saying did not exist.

 

He had laboriously prepared everything for his 'friend', Batsy.

Let some of his men kidnapping a bus, in which children were sitting, while he had broken into a nursing home.

After tormenting and killing some of the old people, he and his henchmen took the rest of the hostages to the dining room.

There he and his thugs installed bombs on the ceiling filled with his patented laughing-gas.

At the push of a button these bombs were to burst and then the old generation would be taken care of.

 

"Brilliant!", Joker thought with an ugly, smug grin on his face and spooned greedily out of a huge bowl filled with pudding from the canteen.

 

Meanwhile, he let his people who had kidnapped the bus also place bombs.

Now it was up to Batsy who he would save.

Either the children or the elderly.

Both were not possible.

Joker's grin crossed his entire face.

He pulled a walkie-talkie out of his coat and led it to his pudding-smeared mouth.

 

"Hey Batsy-Boy, you have the choice. 

Save the lives of the poor, innocent children who still have their whole lives ahead of them, or save the people who are only vegetating to themselves and have their miserable, pathetic lives behind them.

But you should know, if you decide for the elderly, you will get ME extra!

So choose wisely my lovely friend, ha haha !!! "

 

Then he turned off the device.

Adrenaline shot through his veins.

If Batman chose the old people, it was a testament to the clown that he was more important to the Dark Knight than the lives of innocent children.

Joker could not wait for it.

It was not long before he heard the first cries of his men from the upper floor.

Shots fell and then Joker heard how a wall shattered.

 

"He's here, he's here! 

He came to me, to me !!! So fast! ",

The clown shrieked with enthusiasm and clapped his hands like a toddler.

 

The wall over him shook and dust and chunks rained down on him and his followers.

But that did not bother the Joker.

His eyes were turned upwards in full joy instead.

Then he heard a loud bang and the wall over them broke.

Full of anticipation, Joker stared up.

But he did not like what he saw at all.

Instead of the black suit of his friend, he saw a person in red and blue.

Superman.

Superman jumped down.

His impact shook the ground under their feet.

 

"YOUUU?! No, no, no, why you???!"

The Joker shouted in horror and hatred.

 

His bony fingers grabbed his green hair and pulled it.

He could have howled right now.

Superman smiled smugly at him.

Then he pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

 

"I got the Joker, Batman, you can free the children now!"

 

Joker couldn't believe it.

He felt how something deep inside him broke into thousand little splinters.

 

"Shoot, shoot, you idiots!!!", he screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

His thugs fired a whole load of bullets, but of course that was completely ineffective against Superman.

Superman knocked one after the other to the ground.

Joker stumbled backwards, clinging helplessly to his bomb detonator.

 

"I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE!!!!", he screamed in anger and with a deep red face.

 

But before he could push the button, Superman had already grabbed him and stole the remote detonator out of his hands.

Joker tried to reach for it in vain.

 

"NO !!! THAT'S NOT FAIR !!!

YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE !!!", the clown screamed, kicking, beating and scratching the alien like a fury.

 

Superman hit him in the face and he was unconscious immediately.

 

 

 

Joker only woke up after three days.

His eyes opened in a flash.

He was lying in the infirmary at Arkham Asylum.

Immediately all memories of his encounter with Superman were back.

And with them also the deep disappointment and the feeling of betrayal.

Batman had betrayed him, violated the rules, but what was even worse, he had hurt and deeply offended him.

Joker gritted his teeth and stared up at the stained ceiling.

"How could he?"

His fingernails clinged to the mattress at he thought of the smug look on Supermans face.

"What a jerk!"

Joker would destroy the image of the oh-so-heroic superhero until even Batman would turn against him.

Yes, he would make it clear to Batman that it was a mistake to allow the alien to play along.

A plan was already forming in his sick head.

It would take time.

Much time.

But that was fine for him.

 

"As the saying goes: Good things come to those who wait", he hissed to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Three years later ...

 

 

 

It was a very icy night in Gotham City for not being winter yet.

It was the 31st of October at the late Halloween evening.

A black cloud pushed aside in the night sky, and pale moonlight gave a dark-horned figure on the top of a clock tower, to be recognized for a brief moment.

It was the protector of the city.

Batman.

He peered down from the tower into the alleyways of Gotham City, "his city," and watched the scene closely.

The dark streets were full of costumed teenagers and adults who had just come from a party or were on their way there.

With a stony expression Batman looked for suspects.

Some of the passers-by were disguised as the Joker.

Every now and then the Dark Knight had to blink sharply to realize that they are only duplicates and not the real Joker.

Batman grimaced in disgust.

How did people come to disguise themselves as the Joker?

Was his city really so degenerate?

Batman smiled cynically.

What a stupid question! Of course it was!

Joker...

He was the reason why Batman was on patrol.

But it was different than usual.

The Joker had killed no one, held no hostages, and hadn't blown up any buildings.

The Joker was gone.

Three years had passed since the clown escaped from Arkham Asylum and disappeared.

No one knew how the clown prince had escaped, or where he was.

One morning, as the guards controlled the cells, the Joker's had been empty.The gossip factory is working overtime among the residents.

On television were often reports about the crazy murderer.

The Joker was a big talking point and a legend among the inmates in Arkham, and in Gotham City's Underworld, the clown was rumored to have not disappeared but been murdered.

Either way, all residents of Gotham City seemed to be relieved about Joker's disappearance. 

With the exception of a self-proclaimed avenger in bat costume.

He was not satisfied with that.

Batman wondered day and night where the clown prince of the crime had remained.

Batman could think of nothing but the white devil with the red grin.

In his dreams, the clown chased him and when he closed his eyes during the day, he saw the grinning face clearly in front of him.

Three damn years, and still not a single sign of his enemy!

Batman took every opportunity during the nights to search for the Joker and make inquiries.

Often until dawn.

He had already questioned many followers, including Harley Quinn.

But even she was at a loss and (naturally) desperate for Joker's absence.

Since the clown left, Gotham City seemed to have calmed down and become safer. The residents ventured to leave their houses at night.

But Batman was anything but reassured.

For him, Joker was definitely not dead!

Alfred, Nightwing and Robin meanwhile believed the opposite, but he could not put up with it!

His search had quickly turned into a delusion, and sometimes he came to the point of believing that he was as obsessed with the Joker as the Joker had been with him.

Batman frowned and thought about where the clown might be and what he was planning as he suddenly felt a very powerful presence beside him.

 

"Gotham City has never been safer, right Bruce?"

 

Batman was silent.

He did not have to turn his head to know who had just appeared next to him.

Clark Kent, also better known as Superman.

Bruce didn't know if he should be happy or outraged by his unexpected performance.

Both men had a very close relationship and over time this bond had become stronger and stronger.

They were friends, comrades and maybe even more than that, although beyond that, nothing had ever happened between them.

Not yet.

Superman floated in imposing posture in the air and also looked down on the streets.

His red cape illuminated the dark sky like a star.

Some passersby stopped in surprise and looked up.

Then they started to cheer as they recognized the person, and waved to him.

Superman smiled sheepishly and waved as well.

Batman rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Superman's presence was as conspicuous as a neon sign compared to his.

Of course, some people began to grab their phones to take pictures and videos.

 

"What are you doing here, Clark, I thought you were still on your mission in space?" Batman sighed annoyedly.

 

He walked away from his vantage point as the passersby began filming and photographing him as well.

Superman chuckled amusedly and followed the dark knight.

 

"Nice to see you too, Bruce! You are looking for Joker, right?

Why aren't you just glad he's gone?"

 

Batman growled irritably.

He hated when Clark interfered in his affairs.

But even more, treating him like an invalid.

 

"Stay out of my business! How do you even know that I'm looking for the Joker?! "He snapped straight in the face of the man of steel.

 

"Bruce..."

 

"What?!"

 

"Alfred has told me that you're obsessed trying to find the Joker and completely neglecting other things. He really seemed worried about you ... "

 

Batman raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Is that so? What exactly did he tell you?"

 

Superman looked him straight in the eye. His good-natured, warm face disappeared and suddenly became very severe.

It gave Batman the creeps.

Most of the time, Superman behaved like the innocent farmer boy from Kansas, that Batman sometimes forgot how powerful and dangerous the alien was.

 

"You don' sleep, you don't eat, and you talk to yourself more often than usual.You also ignore Alfred and your friends.You're more irritated than usual, and you capsize for weeks in your cave without talking to anyone. I'm glad to finally have my mission over and being back to help you."

 

Batman felt anger rise inside him.

 

"Did Alfred send you?" He growled.

 

Superman shook his head.

 

"No. I watched the news on TV, then I went to Wayne Manor to check on you, but of course only Alfred was home. He told me everything else."

 

"News?"

 

Superman sighed heavily.

 

"The media is talking about you Bruce, it is said that the rich Playboy has something to hide because he hardly leave the mansion and cancels meetings and conferences ... for more than a year now. Don't you see any news?!"

 

Batman turned away from him and was ready to leave but Superman grabbed his arm before he could take a step.

 

"Talk to me, Bruce, what's wrong?"

 

Superman's hand had him firmly under control.

Batman didn't even try to break free, he knew that he had nothing to oppose Superman's power.

His gaze went into the distance over his city and suddenly became very melancholy.

 

"The Joker ... he's out there. He plans something. Something big. I know it! "He whispered in worry.

 

Superman followed his gaze.

Then he looked back to Batman.

His face softened and he sighed.

 

"Bruce ..."

 

His free hand stroked Bruce's cheek.

Batman silently accepted the gesture. Superman's hand felt warm and soft on his skin.

 

"If you are so sure ... let me at least help you find the Joker!"

 

Batman pushed Superman's hand aside and looked at him skeptically.

 

"Don't you have something better to do?"

 

Superman shrugged.

 

"I'm capable of multitasking, you know that!", the alien grinned mischievously.

 

Batman rolled his eyes.

 

"No matter what I say, you do whatever you want anyway, right?!"

 

Superman's smile broadened so that his teeth flashed brightly.

 

"Right! You just know me too well!", He joked radiantly.

 

Before Batman could say anything else, he was suddenly grabbed by Superman's strong hands.

The alien flew with him up in the air like a catapult.

 

"CLAAAARK!!!!", Batman shouted with anger.

 

Superman laughed amusedly.

He knew how to burn Batman up.

They were so high up in the air in less than five seconds that Gotham's lights were just tiny dots on the ground.

 

"LET ME DOWN!!!"

 

Superman laughed cheerfully.

 

"Are you sure you want that, Bruce?" He asked with a grin and looked down on the earth.

 

Superman moved at a rapid pace forward.

 

"Where are you taking me?", Batman snapped.

 

Superman's eyes were straight ahead.

 

"Wayne Manor, you need sleep!", he replied.

 

 

 

At about the same time, a thin-skinned man looked up at the sky, closed his eyes, and wished something when he saw a shooting star.

In his hands he held tight a small packet, about the size of a rubiks cube.

The man was very well dressed, his skin was chalk-white and his hair was poisonous green.

For some, he may have been considered dead, but the clown prince of the crime was anything but dead.

Joker kissed the package lovingly and then laughed to himself.

 

"Let's see if wishes come true !!!", he chuckled enthusiastically.

 

He carefully put the package in a letterbox with the name Wayne printed in golden letters.

The clown put on his hat and hid his face under the collar of his coat so that only his poison green eyes and long, pointed nose could be seen.

 

"See you soon, Darling!" He whispered.

 

He hummed to himself as he left the vast estate of the Wayne family.

The pompous gate to the property slid shut behind him.

Then the clown disappeared in the dark of the night.

 

 

 

Only five minutes later, Batman and Superman reached Wayne Manor.

Superman landed on the balcony of the pompous mansion and sat Batman down carefully.

 

"End of the line, "the steel man grinned boyishly.

 

Batman glared at him.

Then he turned and entered his bedchamber without looking at Superman.

Superman followed him carefully.

 

"You really should rest! "He said in a serious tone.

 

Batman took off his helmet as he walked through his room and out into the foyer, toward the living room.

He made no sound.

But with his tense posture and the fast, harsh way of walking , Superman noticed that Bruce was more than upset.

He decided to be quiet for a while and followed the billionaire into the living room as unobtrusively as he could.

Bruce dropped annoyedly in his chair by the fireplace, where a fire was already blazing. He put his mask on his lap.

He stared at the heat in concentration and said nothing.

The flames lit his face ghostly.

Superman looked around for a suitable seat.

It had been a while since his last visit in Wayne Manor.

He sat down awkwardly on a very exquisite leather sofa, next to Bruce.

Both men did not speak for a while.

The crackle of the fireplace was the only sound in the room.

At some point Bruce sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

Clark peered at him from the side angle.

 

"So ... you stay on guard because of the Joker?! "Bruce said tiredly.

 

Superman sat up straight and nodded eagerly.

 

"Of course, Bruce!"

 

The billonaire made eye contact with him.

His eyes looked tired and frustrated.

It broke Clark's heart.

 

"Then I rely on you, Clark!" Bruce said in a sharp tone and with a hint of mistrust.

 

"You can count on me! "Superman replied confidently.

 

"Good!"

 

"Good!"

 

Bruce turned back to the fireplace and began to yawn.

Superman slowly got up from his seat.

 

"So Bruce, I'm going home! We'll talk tomorrow, ok?"

 

Bruce nodded exhausted.

Superman was about to leave when Alfred Pennyworth entered the room and they almost collided.

 

"What a pleasant surprise, Master Clark! "He said in amazement, looking the alien up and down as if he'd seen him for the very first time.

"I did not expect to meet you again today."

 

Superman nodded to Bruce.

"I just dropped him off quickly," he joked.

 

Alfred followed his gaze and smiled slightly.

"Master Bruce, I hope Master Clark did not cause you too much trouble?"

 

Bruce pulled up one corner of his mouth.

"As if, life is hard, Alfred"

 

Superman stood a little dumbfounded in the room.

Then he smiled, looking years younger.

"I'll go then, gentlemen!" He theatrically said and left the room.

 

Batman and Alfred almost simultaneously shook their heads and smiled.

 

 

 

Hidden in the dark between two thick firs, the Joker watched Superman step out of the mansion, then take off into the night sky and fly away.

The clown fixed him until he was only a faint little light in the distance in the sky.

A scowling grin spread across his bony face.

 

"Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne huh? That should be interesting ..." he whispered.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clark Kent wasn't a friend of the night like Bruce Wayne.  
If it was not absolutely necessary, he preferred to stay in bed at night and sleep until the sunbeams woke him up.  
But the news on television about Bruce Wayne had made him worried and pensive, so he had left for Gotham to check on his friend.  
It was no longer a secret to him that he felt much more for the billionaire than just simple friendship.  
In truth, he was fascinated and mesmerized from the first moment he laid eyes on Bruce Wayne.  
He remembered well how the handsome playboy got out of his luxury limousine, beaming and gloomy at the same time, like a panther in the spotlight.  
Surrounded by flashing lights, crowds and loud fans, Bruce Wayne still seemed lonely and sad to him.  
As if he was out of place.  
At the time Clark didn't know that Bruce Wayne was Batman.  
Nevertheless, he had felt immediately that this man had something very special and mysterious.  
Something the many people around him didn't notice.  
But Clark did.  
In that one moment he only knew that he wanted to hold the man as hard as he could.  
But he had been allied with Lois Lane at the time.  
He and she have separated in the meantime.  
Lois seemed to have noticed over time that Clark's heart belonged to someone else.  
A languorous tingle ran down his spine every time he thought about Bruce.  
He felt absolute bliss and deepest grief at the same time.  
There were nights when he couldn't sleep, tossing and turning because he had to think about Bruce.

Bruce ...

Clark wanted to be close to him, as close as possible.  
He hadn't told Bruce about his true feelings for fear of being rejected.  
They had to iron out so many differences in the past that Clark sensed that it would not be wise to confess his feelings to Bruce yet.  
But things could always change.

Superman landed inwardly on the narrow balcony of his apartment and entered the bedroom, which had previously belonged to him and Lois.  
He undressed and slipped under the shower.  
After he was finished, he entered the kitchen, because he wanted to make a little snack before sleeping, when he suddenly noticed a small, purple packet on the table.  
Clark frowned in confusion.  
Carefully, he picked up the package and checked it from all sides.

Maybe it was from Lois?

She was the only one who owned a key to the apartment except him.  
He opened the package carefully.  
A small card fell out and landed on the cold floor of the kitchen.  
Clark picked up the card and started reading what was written on it.

THE BAT IS MINE!-J.

All the paint slipped from Clark's face.  
He did not have to put two and two together to know who had sent him this message.

The Joker!

Without thinking twice, he slipped into his costume and shot out of the window like a bat out of hell.  
He held Joker's message tightly in his fist.  
He had to tell Bruce about it!

 

It was not long before he was already at the door and rang like in a storm.  
Alfred answered the bell .  
His face looked stressed and pale.

"Master Clark! That would be the third time that night", he said.

The butler made room for him to enter.  
Clark put a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly.

"I need to talk to Bruce right now!"

"And he with you," Bruce said gravely as he stepped out of the living room, and into the lobby.

In his hand he also held a small package that looked exactly like Clark's.  
Clark understood immediately.  
He held Joker's card out to Bruce.  
The billionaire took the message and gave Clark his package in return.  
While Bruce inspected the card, Clark opened the package.  
Inside was a blood red ring and also a card scrawled with hearts and dead bats on it.  
In green letters there stood:

"First the birds, then an alien? That's not fair anymore, Bats!" - J.

"He knows who we are, Bruce ..." Superman whispered.

Bruce nodded worriedly.  
"Let's keep talking in the Batcave!" He said absently.

 

There, both men thought hard about what they should do next. Bruce was sitting at his batcomputer, folding both hands over his forehead. Clark was scared. Not for himself, but for Bruce. He knew too well that the Joker was more than obsessed with Batman. Now that the clown knew who Batman was in reality, Bruce was in highest danger.

"So he spent the years checking up on us? But why now? I thought the Joker has no interests on that?..." Superman said thoughtfully.

"Jealousy,"Batman replied shortly and without moving.

"What do you mean?"

"Think! Three years ago, we both started to cooperate from time to time. Also against the Joker. And Joker's message to me is clear enough!"

Superman understood.  
That disturbed him even more.  
He walked nervously up and down in the dark cave.  
"What do you think he is planning?"

Batman's dark eyes met his sky blue.  
"I wish I could tell you, but it's never easy with him ... "

The Joker was never to be underestimated. Clark knew too well what the psychopath was capable of.  
Reason enough for him to worry about Bruce.

"I'll stick around you! "He said.

Bruce rose from his seat and checked his equipment.  
"No!", He answered.

"What ?!", Clark asked irritatedly.

"I said no!"

"Yes but-"

"No buts!  
Did it ever occur to you that Joker might just want this !?  
If I need you, I'll let you know!"

Clark felt anger rise inside his body.  
He grabbed Bruce by the shoulders and pulled him towards him.

"You said yourself, we can't know what Joker is gonna do!  
I will not leave your side Bruce! "He snapped furiously.

Bruce's eyes flashed in shock for a short moment.

"Clark, ... I-" he sighed.

Superman felt an inner urge to snuggle the man and never let go.  
He lovingly fondled his shoulder.

"Bruce please..."

The billonaire looked over Superman's shoulder to a display case in which he had stored some of Joker's weapons.  
Then his gaze wandered over to the display case where Robin's suit hung.  
Jason Todd, his son, lost because of the Joker.  
He sighed heavily.

"I don't want to endanger you, Clark.  
The Joker, he is ... unpredictable "

Clark's hand caressed his cheek.  
"I know, that's why I want to help you!"

Bruce sighed again and considered.  
"Only if you don't tell Dick and Tim about it"

Superman nodded determinedly.  
"Understood, so, how should we proceed? "He asked.

"We should split up and look for the Joker in Gotham.", Batman decided and began assembling his gear.

"Okay, if anything should happen, I'll hear that!" Clark said seriously.

 

The two searched in Gotham City until dawn.  
But the Joker remained disappear without trace.  
Exhausted Batman and Superman met again in the Batcave.  
The sun was already rising in the sky.  
Bruce stared thoughtfully into the display case in which he kept Joker's weapons from previous battles.  
He had taken off his helmet and he held under his arm.

"That doesn't work. We have to wait for the Joker to leave a clue to us, "he said with a sharp tone.

"But I don't want to wait!" Superman growled.

He stepped to Bruce and stroked his hair.  
"I can't let him hurt you, never!"

"Clark ..."

The two men stared at each other for an eternity.  
Brown eyes absorbed blue.  
A warm feeling spread inside Clark.  
Without realizing, he let his thumb crossed over Bruce's lip.  
He wished he could put his lips on Bruce's to taste him.  
He loved everything about the man.  
His eyes, his mouth, how lovely he smelled, everything.  
And there was an overwhelming feeling, a longing inside him to possess the man completly.

"Bruce ... I-"

"Don't say anything, don't you have to go to work now anyway?!"  
Bruce walked away from Superman and went to his computer.

"I've already taken a week off, Bruce," Superman replied.

Bruce turned around to look at him in surprise for a moment.  
"You should go now though..." he added.

Superman approached him, but Bruce stepped nervously a few paces backwards.  
Clark could see through his X-ray vision how heavy Bruce's heart was pounding.  
Was it possible that the dark knight felt more for him than he had believed?  
Without thinking twice, he grabbed Bruce by the wrist and pulled him close.

" Clark wha-"

He pressed his mouth on Bruce's and inhaled his last words.  
Bruces cowl fell to the ground.  
Superman kissed him slowly and powerfully, tasting his lips, which tasted like a sweet combination of mint and honey.  
He immediately felt inebriated, as in heaven.  
One of his wildest dreams finally became reality.  
It was even more beautiful than in his imaginations, because to his surprise, Bruce kissed him cowardly back after a while.  
Clark's heart made a jump.  
He pulled him closer into his arms.  
His right hand fondled Bruce's soft hair.  
His tongue slipped into the warm wetness of his counterpart in a skillful way.  
Bruce tolerated it and even opened his mouth a little more.  
A slight moan escaped his open lips.  
Clark felt how a valve broke inside his mind, a pressure that finally burst.  
He couldn't slow down or control his actions anymore.  
He smashed Bruce to the wall and pressed his entire body close to him.  
His mouth didn't leave him for a second.  
His quick fingers fondled Bruces chest.  
The kiss soon became fast and rough, almost animalistic.  
Bruce did his best to keep up with Supermans power.  
His hands dug into Clarks neck and his red cape.  
Superman grabbed him between his legs and rubbed his hand against his crotch.  
Bruce gasped into his mouth in arousal.  
Clark's mouth dropped off Bruces, knowing the billionaire needed to breathe.  
Bruce panted heavily. His cheeks and mouth were in a deep red.  
Clark could feel Bruce's hot breath on his face.  
The two men stared at each other, one drank the other with just one glance, panting with excitement.  
It was like they had seen the other for the first time.

"You're so beautiful, "Clark kissed him.  
"So hot, so perfect, I want you, I want you!"  
Clark gave him several kisses.  
He kissed his mouth, cheek and neck.  
He gave him loving bites.  
Bruce groaned and leaned his head against the wall.  
It all happened so fast that it was almost scary.  
After some time, Superman began to open Bruce's belt.  
That was the moment when Bruce realized what was happening.  
His alarm bells started to ring.

"nngh Clark ... stop! "Bruce gasped hoarsely.

Superman was mesmerized and seemed to be deaf, because his hand was still between Bruce's legs and even increased the pressure.

"Clark ..."  
Bruce tried to push him away in vain.

Superman didn't move an inch.

"CLARK! STOP DAMNING !!!" Bruce shouted in anger.

Clark jumped in alarm and instantly let go of him.  
"What's wrong, was I too rude?" He asked in shock.

Batman straightened his black cape and then his hairstyle.  
"Go now!", He hissed and walked past him without looking at him again.  
Clark didn't understand the world anymore.  
Why was Bruce so complicated?

 

He stood in the cave for a long time while Bruce had slipped under the shower.  
Clark heard the chop of the water and Bruce's breathing.  
He considered staying, but decided to go in the end.  
He didn't want to harass Bruce.  
It was better to slow things down, he thought.  
He left the cave through a waterfall that led into the open air.  
Once outside, he inhalded the fresh evening air, closing his eyes.  
He did not know how he should feel.  
His emotions were like roller coaster and his heart throbbed uncontrollably.  
He was so full of feelings of happiness and worry that he did not notice a scraggy figure approach him from behind.  
He suddenly felt a very painful stinging in the neck.  
He jumped around and saw no one else than the Joker.  
The clown grinned at him.  
His teeth came out clearly, reminding Superman of a shark.  
The clown held an injection in his right hand.

"Funny, what the combination of kryptonite and morphine can do, "he chuckled maliciously.

Superman's legs dropped to the ground and he fell on his knees.

"Even the man of steel cant resist it, but actually you are not a man, but an alien, well, anyway .."  
Joker babbled on, telling this and that, circling Superman like a predator.  
But the kryptonier didnt understand a single word anymore.  
His ears seemed to be deaf.  
Superman felt an invisible force try to push him to the ground, but he tried hardly to resist it.  
His vision blurred and lightning danced before his eyes.

"How-did you ...?" He gasped hoarsely.

"Huh? Oh, how did I know this is an entrance to the cave? Well ... I'm just good! ", The clown giggled.

Superman fell forward, but braced himself in time with his arms from the ground.  
He felt sick and everything spun before his eyes.

"Pfft, that takes too long! It's time for little kryptonians to go to sleep!" The Joker grumbled impatiently over him.

Then he gave Clark several kicks in the stomach and his back.  
Superman groaned in pain.  
Then he felt a particularly heavy blow on his head.  
And he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short.  
> Sorry

A shrill, malicious voice woke him up. Superman opened his eyes in shock, but there was no one in front of him.  
He was tied to a chair.  
The chains on his wrists and feet were made of kryptonite.  
The material made him weak and dazed, making him unable to free himself or see clearly.  
His heart was racing with panic inside his chest and he was panting heavily.  
His eyes looked around in the room.  
His field of vision was blurry and he perceived the objects only vaguely.  
The white walls and tiles were dirty.  
There were several shelves filled with test tubes in the room.  
Superman heard the beeping of several devices behind him, but he could not turn his head enough to see which devices.  
He had to be in a kind of laboratory.  
He heard the shrill voice from the back room again.  
Joker!  
He had kidnapped and taken him here.  
But why?  
He heard how a creaky door opened, and then the steps of shoes on the tiles. 

"Hey, Supes! Slept well? ", The Joker chuckled evilly right behind him in his ear.

Superman gritted his teeth and said nothing.  
The Joker walked around him, looking at him with an ugly grin on his white face.  
In his hands the clown held a small device that reminded him of a robot.

"Look what I`ve brought for you, Clarkie! I did it myself! Just for youuu!"

Superman eyed the robot suspiciously.  
On closer inspection, the machine looked like a spider.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Superman barked, his eyes forming into narrow slits

Joker's grin widened and his teeth came out like sharp knives.  
"Shall I show it to you?" He asked with a grin and tilted his head to one side

Then he put the robot spider on the ground.  
The Joker pulled a remote control out off his purple coat and pressed a few buttons.  
The robot awoke and the eight legs of the apparatus began to move.  
The spider crawled toward Superman and jumped on his chest.  
Without warning, the robot's eight legs suddenly plunged into his chest and hooked his heart.  
Superman cried out in pain.  
Blood splashed in his face.  
He tried to get out of the chair with all his might, but it was hopeless. The spider stuck to his body.  
Electric impulses shot through his body all the way to his brain.  
He screamed his lungs out. He had never experienced such pain before.  
The spider-robot sent him signals that he could not fend off.  
It was as if he heard a strange voice giving orders to his body.  
Without realizing he stopped shaking in the chair.  
He sat upright and did not move a muscle.  
A frightening sense of absolute powerlessness overcame him.  
He was no longer master of his body.  
The Joker laughed in the background. He held the remote up triumphantly like a trophy.

"Now you are mine!!! Aren`t you? ", he shouted wide-eyed.  
The Joker pressed another button.  
The spider glowed red and gave Clark's body the order to nod.  
So he did.  
"No this can`t be! I can`t control my body anymore!!! What is this?!"  
He was overcome by fear.

"Now tell me that you`ll do whatever I want!", The clown hissed madly and pushed another button.  
Again the spider glowed red.

"I'll do what you tell me to do!" Superman's voice answered spontaneously and without emotion. His eyes became blank.

"NO ... no!" His inner spirit screamed in protest.

Joker fell into mad laughter.

 

 

Two weeks later…

Neither the Joker nor Superman could be found.  
Batman searched in Metropolis as best he could, but it was in vain.  
It was night as he slid across the street of the city inside his black armor.  
"Where are you Clark ...?" He thought worriedly.  
Bruce wondered if he was to blame for Superman's absence.  
Maybe he shouldn`t have sent him away.  
He made great reproaches and worries about his friend.  
A beeping sounded in his ear. Then his faithful butler spoke through the radio inside his helmet.

"Master Bruce! Master Clark has just showed up here! "He shouted excitedly.

Bruce's heart made a jump.  
Clark!  
Without further thoughts, he headed for Gotham City.

 

Superman was standing in front of his computer when Batman arrived in the cave.  
Batman was faced with the back of the alien.  
He didn`t move as Batman approached him.  
"Clark, thanks God, you're ok!", Bruce shouted in relief and touched his shoulder.  
Only then did Superman turn to him.  
His face was pale and without emotion. He also had dark shadows under his blank eyes.  
Suddenly an eerie smile touched his face.  
Bruce got frightened.  
It felt like being confronted by a stranger.  
Under Superman's suit, something glittered in a strange red.  
"Clark ... what's wrong with you?" Batman asked suspiciously and took a few steps backward.  
Superman took Bruce's hand and squeezed it so hard that it hurt.  
"Argh..CLARK what are you doing ?!"  
Superman's eyes glowed red.  
Like a bat out of hell, Superman grabbed him by the throat and squeezed his neck.  
Batman couldn`t breathe. He squirmed helplessly in Superman's grip,  
kicked and punched him. Without success.

"Bruuuce ... HE wants to see you!", The alien whispered robot-like.

Batman tried frantically to free himself, but he lost more and more consciousness.  
The world before his eyes went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here the story becomes very dark and mindfuck.  
> That means rape/noncon elements.  
> Again my english sucks.  
> You have been warned.
> 
> If you liked it, leave kudos or comments:)

At first he felt a very painful impact all over his body.  
Then his face touched a cold, rough surface.  
He lay sideways on the floor.  
His head throbbed painfully.  
Batman opened his eyes slowly and his eyes fell on a pair of shoes at first.  
He knew this footwear all too well.  
A custom sole in black and white. Joker!  
He looked up and saw two dark green eyes glittering sadistically down at him.

"Good morning, sweetheart! "  
The Joker cackled and bent his head down to him.  
His green hair was hanging from his forehead in the process.  
His red lips reminded Bruce of a huge, bloody wound.  
Batman gritted his teeth and jumped up abruptly.  
Full of hatred, he grabbed the man whom he had been looking for all these years like a lost one on the neck. He ignored everything else around him completely.

"What do you want? !!! "Batman growled menacingly.

He took the breath out of him.  
Joker babbled something incomprehensible.  
His eyes went wide and his white face turned bluish.  
There was no spark of pity in Batman's eyes.  
Before the clown lost consciousness, Bruce was suddenly jerked away from the Joker and smashed back to the ground.  
The impact was so painful that he had to groan in agony.  
Batman stared up and saw Superman.  
Superman had reared up like a wall in front of the clown, creating a barrier between Batman and Joker. Terrifiedly, Bruce realized that the man of steel wanted to protect the clown for some unknown reason.  
So Superman had brought him here!, he realized.

"What the hell is going on here ?! "Bruce shouted and jumped to his feet again.

Superman stared at him with empty, glassy eyes and a tense jaw. He made no sound.  
The Joker grinned from behind his shoulder. His skinny, long fingers stroked Superman's shoulders.

"I got me a new bodyguard, dozens better than Harley. And especially..."  
He paused and his eyes formed into narrow slits.  
"... more dangerous," he added.

Batman's eyes widened in horror.  
He walked slowly toward Clark and looked him insistently in the eye. He searched for the man he trusted, but he saw nothing in the empty pupils, staring at him unblinkingly.

"Clark ... It's me... Bruce, "he whispered shakily.

He carefully took a few more steps toward Superman.  
His expression was still monotone and icy cold.  
The Joker burst out in diabolical laughter and held his stomach.

"Too bad that I don't have my camera right now!", he laughed, then wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

Bruce didn't let himself irritated by Joker and continued walking to Clark.  
When he stood directly in front of him, his hand touched his face and caressed him lovingly.  
The Joker went silent immediately and an angry wrinkle formed on his forehead.  
Batman's eyes became soft when he looked at Superman.  
But there was something else in his eyes.  
Something the Joker didn't like at all.  
The clown grimaced in jealousy.

"Clark ..."

Bruce's face bent to Superman. He rested his forehead on the alien and closed his eyes.

"I know you're in there, come back to me," he whispered.

For a brief moment, a spark of light stirred in Superman's glassy gaze. The man of steel twitched a little.  
Joker jumped backwards in surprise.

"Tougher than I thought! "He hissed,  
"Enough of that !!! "

Then he pulled a small remote control out of his coat.  
Batman took a close look at the device.

"What's that !!!", he growled.

Joker giggled and pressed some buttons.

"Watch and learn!"

The man of steel screamed and fell to his knees. His fingers dug in his black hair and he shook his head back and forth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM !!! ", Bruces screamed at the top of his lungs and attacked the Joker.

He wrestled the clown to the ground and tried to take the remote control away from him.  
The two men rolled back and forth on the cold ground.

"All your fault, Brucie! You let the alien play along! "Joker shrieked, scratching Batman's cheek, until blood flowed.

Batman pushed the clown down with all his weight. His hands reached for the remote.  
Before his fingers could make contact, two rough hands grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted him up in the air.  
Superman's eyes sparkled red.

"CLARK, IT'S ME, BRUCE !!! DONT YOU RECOGNIZE ME ??? "Batman struggled desperately with his legs in the air, meanwhile Joker rose from the ground and mumbled angrily to himself.

"You two like each other more than I thought, yes? "He hissed hatefully.  
"What do you see in him, Bats? WHAT???"

Joker's hands clenched into fists. His fingernails drilled into the flesh until it bleed.  
He closed his eyes and shivered abnormally. Then he let out a heavy breath.  
"How much will you like him if he does THAT to you?"  
Joker pressed some buttons again.

Superman then slammed Bruce to the ground and lunged at him. He attacked him with his entire body.  
Batman tried to kick and push Superman away. But he was powerless against the man of steel.

"What's the point in this, Joker?!"

Joker came closer and stared down at Batman.

"That's pure entertainment! But much more a lesson for you Batsy. Do you see how dangerous the freak can be? If I wanted, I could order him to destroy the entire planet !!! "

Superman held Batman down without any problems. Then he punched him.  
In the stomach and in the face. Then back in the stomach.  
Bruce spit blood and groaned. The hellish pain could not be described.  
If he did not wear the armor, it would be a lot worse.  
Superman struck several more times until Bruce almost felt nothing and almost fainted.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" Joker exclaimed abruptly.

Superman let go of Bruce.

"Take off his clothes!" Joker ordered with a diabolical grin on his face.

Superman tore Batman's suit in less than a second, as if it were made of paper. Then he pulled the mask off his face.  
It all happened so fast that Bruce only now registered what had just happened.  
He felt the icy coldness of the room on his bare skin  
His eyes and mouth wide open in terror. His heart began to rebel violently in his chest.  
He tried in panic to get out of Superman's iron grip.  
The Joker stepped closer to him and crouched down.  
Then he put his hand to Bruce's face and stroked his hair.  
He let his eyes wander over Batman's naked form and licked his lips in hunger.

"You wanted that, didn't you, you wanted to get fucked by him!" The clown hissed darkly.

Superman grabbed Bruce between his legs and spread him.

"NO! CLARK, WAKE UP !!! CLARK !!!"

Superman blinked irritably and shook his head slightly.  
For a fraction of a second, a spark of light shone into his tired eyes again.

"... B..ruuuce ..." he mumbled in confusion.

He relinquished his grip on Batman.  
Superman touched his forehead and squinted in eyes.  
Bruce could see in his face how much his friend was fighting in inner conflict.  
Batman glanced at Superman's suit, which began to glow red at the chest.  
He touched his chest and felt a strange device sticking under Superman's suit and chest.  
That's it!  
With all his strength he tore and pulled on Superman's clothes to get to the device.  
But the fabric was as good as indestructible.

"Nice try, Batsy!", Joker laughed.

The clown pressed a few buttons again.  
Superman groaned and threw his head back in agony.

"Clark don't listen to him !!!" Bruce shouted.

But Superman pushed him violently down again and spread his legs as far as possible.  
Bruce writhed frantically back and forth in his grip.  
Superman punched him in the stomach, making him scream and then momentarily losing consciousness.  
The time was enough for Superman to reposition him so that he would have an easy way with him.  
Bruces blinked dazedly.  
He saw Superman's body over his.  
No, no! His inner spirit screamed.  
Worst of all, Superman wasn't able to help it. He would never do that to him.  
It was exactly what the Joker wanted to do to him, to them.  
A rapist on both sides.  
Bruce closed his eyes, thinking hard about a stopgap.  
He did not want Superman involved in his business with the Joker.  
He had never wanted that.  
Maybe the Joker was right, and it was a mistake to let Superman get involved in Gotham City.  
Clark was innocent and didn't deserve this.  
Bruce came up with an idea how he could at least dissuade Clark from doing what Joker ordered him to do.  
Even if it would be bad for him anyway.  
He looked the clown firmly in the face.

"Why are you letting him do that? "He asked bleakly.

Joker groaned annoyedly.

"Why ??? To teach you a lesson Bats, That's why!" He hissed.

Superman's hand rubbed against Batman's genitals.  
Bruce bit his lower lip and squinted his eyes  
"Nngh ... but don't you want to ... do that instead?" He mumbled gasping while Superman's hand fondled him.

Joker blinked in surprise. Then he giggled.

"That depends on whether or not you want to " He snickered, leaning his head forward curiously.

Superman's hand went down.  
Batman felt his fingers rubbing on his small opening.  
He started to shiver.  
Then a first finger dug shamelessly into his hole. His muscles clenched the intruder painfully in the process.

"Argh ... Yes! ", He replied through his teeth, his eyes tightly pressed together. 

The finger dug deeper into him. A second soon followed, then a third.  
The fingers stretched his dry entrance without mercy.

"Nggnh..Joker!"

Superman suddenly let go of him. The man of steel rose and stepped aside.  
Then Joker threw himself between Batman's legs.

"Honestly, I can't stand this anyway," he smirked insidiously.

The Joker fondled Batman's bare chest and drove his hand over his abs.  
His icy spider fingers massaged and kneaded his flesh. Batman hissed in discomfort.The clown shuddered in pleasure.

"If only you knew how long I've been dreaming about this, Bats, that's why I was so angry ... I couldn' stand the thought that this super-freak would get you! He doesn't deserve you! No one but me!" Joker whispered ghostly.

Batman cocked his head to one side and stared at the wall.  
He closed his eyes and slid into his mental world.  
Joker didn't seem to mind at the moment because he bent his head down and licked one of his nipples.  
Batman began to tremble. He looked at Superman in a pleading manner.  
But the man of steel stood motionless like a sculpture in the room and looked at the wall.  
Batman studied the Joker. The clown massaged his stomach, licking and biting him. He grunted with pleasure along the way.  
Bruce suddenly spotted the remote control coming out of Joker's coat.  
He had to manage to get it! It's now or never!


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce's arm reached out in a flash for the remote in Joker's pocket .  
Even before the clown could realize it, Batman had pulled out the device and kicked the clown with a lot of force into the stomach.  
Joker flew backwards in a high arc and crashed his back painfully into the ground.  
Bruce sprang to his feet and examined the remote with a frown on his face.  
He felt a sudden anger rise inside him.

How could Joker dare to do such a thing to them!

Without thinking, he crushed the remote in his fist.  
The device broke into a thousand splinters that trickled to the ground like dust particles.  
Then Batman slashed at Joker. He kicked him in the stomach again and again, until the clown coughed blood.  
Joker was babbling unintelligible stuff as he writhed on the floor like a wretched worm.  
Batman ignored him and walked over to Clark. Superman still stood in the room like a lifeless statue, staring into nothingness.

Bruce gently placed his palm on Superman's chest to feel the apparatus.  
Vigorously he pulled at the device.  
But still not even a single muscle stirred in Superman's face.

Joker coughed heavily and straightened up with wobbly legs.  
A diabolical grin spread across his white face as he watched Batman's hopeless venture.  
He chuckled while blood poured out of his mouth.

"Stupid bat! It wont work like that!"

Batman turned to him and grabbed him roughly by the throat.  
"How does this thing go off? !!! Tell me! Right now !!!", he roared at the top of his lungs.

Joker obliviously grinned looking at Batman from top to bottom. He licked his bloody lips.

"You have a really nice body, Batsy. I love all those scars. It suits you."

His grin became even wider as he looked further down to Batmans crotch area.

Batman hit him straight in the face. Again and again.  
"Answer my question, clown !!!" he barked.

Joker laughed in an uncontrolled fit of madness.  
Batman knocked him to the floor. Then he pushed him down with all his weight as he pummeled him inexorably.  
All the anger and frustration had gained the upper hand inside him, which the clown now felt.  
Joker's otherwise white face was now smeared with his own blood.  
After some time Batman let go of Joker, panting heavily. His gloves were stained with red all over.  
The clown grinned up at him through bloody teeth.  
Batmans fist swung back in preparation for a further blow.

"Enough!", Joker shrieked with an atypical rasping sound holding a protective hand over his ruined face.

Batman relaxed his muscles and looked down at him, invitingly and with full disgust.  
"Tell me how to get rid of this thing!" He growled.

Joker spat out a tooth and massaged his injured face before he looked deep into Batman's face and had an ominous grin on his lips.

"Well...you know Bats, if you had behaved, I might have told you how to remove the device. "

Even before Batman could reply, Joker snapped with his fingers.  
Then rough hands grabbed Batman on the neck, tore him back and hurled him against the wall.  
Batman crashed down and stared in horror at his former friend Clark, who had once again stood in front of the Joker like a bodyguard.  
His eyes glowed red as a warning.

"No ... the remote. I destroyed that thing. That's impossible! "Batman thought.

Joker clinged to Superman and laboriously arose from the ground.  
His whole body trembled in pain, but that did not seem to bother the sick man, cause instead of groaning he burst out in laughter until tears streamed down his bony cheeks.

"Did you really think the remote control was the only way to control Supes? No no. It only took me two weeks to perfect the device on his chest so that even a snap with my fingers is enough to give him an order. He's such a docile, good angel, isn't he? "

Batman felt disgust and could have puke on the spot.  
"Joker ... you've gone too far!" Growled the Dark Knight, rising with clenched fists.

Joker threw a rasperry at that and pushed indignantly past Superman, closer to Batman.  
He put a theatrical hand on his chest as if he were deeply hurt.  
"I didn't go too far, Bats! You did! You introduced the super freak in our little game and used him against me!  
And now, I do the same with you!  
Only then will we be quit! ", he spat.

Batman realized his mistake, but he would never admit it.  
He should have known better after all this experience. So many had to suffer by the Joker just because the clown didn't like seeing them on Batman's side.  
Jason, Babara, Selina, Gordon and many other people came to his mind. Clark Kent, aka Superman, was just another victim.

"So you want to take revenge. And what after that, Joker? "Batman growled through gritted teeth.

Joker shrugged indifferently.  
"I just enjoy the absolute control I have over you by Supes. And the really funny thing about it is that it's your own fault!" He hissed venomously

"Do you want to make a monotonous robot out of me as well? "Batman hissed as he strained his mind finding a way out of the misery.

Joker shook his head hastily.  
"No, no, Batsy! Although I found the thought very enticing in the beginning. Just imagine what I could do with you, or what you would do for me without even questioning it ..."  
Joker wandered off and gazed dreamily at the ceiling. But then his eyes became serious, and he shook the thought out of his head like a pesky bug.  
"But then again, that would not be right. You would only do it because the machine controls your body.  
But I want you fully in the here and now! I want you to want me with all your heart !!! Love me! "

He took a few steps toward Batman and opened his arms. Batman made a few steps backwards automatically.

"That will never happen!" He hissed and his eyes formed into narrow slits full of hate and disgust.

Joker stopped and let his arms hung.  
"Maybe you're not ready to admit it. Maybe not today, Bats, maybe not tomorrow or a year, but at some point you'll realize that I'm the only one who is important in your life, and you belong to me, as I belong to you "

Batman had to manage to knocked the Joker of before he continued to give more orders to Superman.  
Then he would have enough time finding a way to remove the device from Superman's chest.  
And he already knew how he could outsmart the Joker.  
By his vanity.

"How long have you known that I'm Bruce Wayne? "He asked, distracting from the topic.

Joker blinked, obviously irritated by the sudden change of topic.  
But then he pretended to yawn.

"Unimportant. Long enough. But it never really interested me. You're Batman, not Bruce Wayne! "

"I am both, Joker. I'm Batman and Bruce Wayne. "- which was of course not true - inwardly he knew full well that Bruce Wayne had long ago died with his parents in Crime Alley, leaving only an empty shell that turned more and more into something new.  
The Batman.

"Do you really think I need someone like you Joker? I have tons of women around me. And I got Clark, "Bruce taunted with a smug, self-satisfied smile.

Jokers jaw went slack. He could not believe what he had just heard.

Batman took advantage of the moment of shock in Jokers face and came slowly towards him.  
"I've had so many interesting experiences in bed with women, with men. Nothing can surprise me, really nothing," Bruce lied in a sweet whisper using all his playboy-skills.

He now stood directly opposite Joker, who stared at him like an ice column full of unbelief.

"Just a punch, just a targeted punch," Batman thought and got ready to strike the clown.

"Grab him! "Joker roared suddenly and at the top of his lungs, as if he had just read Batman's mind.

Superman came faster than a blink of an eye.  
He punched Batman to the ground and with an iron grip held him in place.  
Joker looked down at him with a wicked grin.

"Nice try Bats. But I've been watching your little masquerade for years. I've watched how you perfect the role of the alleged playboy. And I have to say, I am deeply impressed. But you can not fool me, honey! I am the master of the charade! "

He leaned down to him and ran an index finger across his naked body, following a long faded scar that stretched to his throat. A wave of panic rushed through Bruce's limbs.  
He shivered and his body tensed.  
He tried to wriggle out of the grasp, but Superman pushed him by the shoulders so hard that he could barely move.

"Hold him tight, Supes! "Joker chuckled.  
Then he released his belt from his pants with a skillful click.  
"So, where did we stop at the beginning? Hehehe?"

He leaned over Bruce and shamelessly snaked between his legs.  
His icy fingers glided over Bruce's bared upper body.  
Batman gave an unpleasant growl.  
Joker took his belt and tied his arms behind his back with precise speed.  
Even though the clown did not have as much power as Batman, he was pretty skilful and fast.  
The leather belt gagged Batman's arms nonyielding

Batman wanted to kick Joker, but Superman grabbed his legs and held him in place.

"Well done Supes! Keep him wide open for me! ", The clown chuckled darkly and licked his lips lustily while his eyes drank the sight of Batman.

Batman was horrified to feel Superman grabbing his legs, holding them in the air and spreading them so wide that it hurt.  
"Clark ... don't listen to him!"

"Nice sight, Batsy! "  
Joker licked his lips again. His hand stroked Bruce's belly, sliding down to his limb member.  
Batman's heart raced relentlessly in his chest and his body heated.  
Joker grabbed Batman's cock and pumped it slowly and testing.  
The touch caused a stirring sensation in Bruce abdomen.

"Clark!"

Clark did not respond.

Joker worked his limb member for a while. His thumb stroked the head and rubbed against the small slit.  
With excited eyes, the clown noticed that Batman's cock was slowly swelling.

"Oh, Batsy. You like that! That makes me the happiest clown in the world! "

Batman squinted his eyes and bit his lip.  
He tried hard to resist the explosive feeling in his lower regions.  
Joker chuckled and increased his hand movement.  
With his free hand he grabbed Batman's testicles and began to knead them.  
Bruce's body twitched and sweat formed on his reddened skin.  
The sight made Joker's mouth water.  
Greedily, he stared at Bruce's small, pink hole, which twitched invitingly.

Joker moistened his fingers with saliva before he put a first finger indignant into him. He shuddered as the hot tightness enclosed his digit.  
Bruce's eyes widened in horror.

"Joker! Stop!"

Joker just laughed and shoved a second finger inside him as in answer.

"Clark !!!", Bruce gasped with anger, desperation and pain.

Superman blinked irritably and shook his head.

"Clark, wake up! Clark !!!"

Light entered Superman's eyes. The apparatus on his chest peeped uncontrollably.

"No! You're mine, Clarky, do what I tell you !!! ", Joker hissed, who was shocked to notice that Superman was again fighting an inner conflict.

"Clark, you are stronger than him! I need you by my side! You-"

Bruce did not get any further because Joker slapped him in the face.  
Then the clown pressed his palm on Bruce's mouth and silenced him.  
He came so close to his face that they almost touched each other. The smell of gas and dried blood seeped into Bruces nostrils.

"Shhh..Batsy. You're destroying that wonderful moment, "Joker whispered ominously.  
He thrust a third finger into Bruce as he savored the tortured look on his adversary's face.

"Really a shame I have to shut your pretty mouth, Babe "  
He leaned forward and licked his cheek. He left a sticky, wet trail.  
Bruce squinted his eyes.  
Joker's fingers pierced his flesh like sharp knives.  
They burned like fire.

"So tight ... You're still virgin right? All your façade with I have experiences blah blah blah. Bullshit!"

He pushed his fingers out before he pierced them violently in again. His fingers stretched and split Bruce without mercy. The burning became ten times more intense.  
Bruce gasped and his face cramped with pain.

Joker pulled his fingers out of the small entrance. Then he opened his pants and pulled out his completely hard cock.  
Batman did not dare look. He could already imagine what would follow next.  
His muscles cramped, even though he knew that would make the act even more painful.  
But pain was a thousand times better than pleasure at the moment.  
He felt Joker's fingers on his butt as they pushed his cheeks apart.

Joker's other hand was still pressed tightly on his mouth.  
Bruce threw a last despairing glance at Clark before he felt a hellish burning and stinging in his lower regions.  
Bruce could not stop the scream that met Joker's hand.  
The clown thrust his cock into him with full force.

"Oh yes ... baby. You feel so good! "Joker moaned, pushing his penis even further inside him.

He penetrated deeper and deeper into Bruce's body.  
Bruce hissed in agony as he sensed how apparently huge Joker's sex was tearing him open like a piece of paper.  
Blood flowed out of his body as Joker slowly pulled his cock out.

Bruce knew that was just the beginning of the whole toture.  
He mentally prepared himself for the pain that would soon follow and screamed even louder as Joker rammed his entire cock with full force into him.

"CLAAAARK !!!"

His plea bumped against Joker's hand and vibrated on the skin, but it was loud enough that it met Superman's ear.

Light suddenly flashed through Superman's eyes as if he had awakened from a long sleep because someone had slapped him.  
Superman slowly released his grip on Batman's trembling legs.  
The device kept peeping as Superman threw his head back and screamed.

Joker silently cursed as he watched Superman groaned and pulled at the machine.

"I'll finish this, no matter what!" The clown shrieked.  
He pulled his cock out and immediately rammed it in again. He created a brutal rhythm as he grabbed and spread Batman's legs.  
Batman was writhing on the floor. He no longer felt his legs and every little movement caused a dragging pain that shot through all his limbs.

"CLARK! CLAAAARK!"

Finally, Superman ripped the machine off his chest and slammed it with full force against the wall, where it broke and left a huge hole on the wall. Blood splattered Clark from the deep wound left by the device.

"Shit! "Joker cursed and panic spread across his face.  
Frustraded, he slowly pulled his now limp member out off Batman's abused body.  
He stood up with trembling legs and straightened his clothes.  
He stared with a fearful grin at Superman, who was still panting on the floor.

"Well then ... was nice with you guys, but I think I have to go now," he piped as he cautiously took a few steps back, towards the exit.  
But before he could run, Superman attacked him like a catapult.  
Joker gave a surprised squeal before Superman smashed him to the ground.  
The man of steel bared his teeth and grabbed Joker's ankle.  
He lifted him in the air and slammed him first on the one side then on the other side.  
That's how it went for a while.  
During that, he seemed like a wild bull, out of control.  
The ground shattered under the force on which Superman smashed the Joker to the ground. He heard several bones break inside the scrawny man and felt more than satisfied.

"HOW DARE YOU !!! "The man of steel roared, angry tears filling his eyes without his noticing.

"YOU!"

Smash!

"MONSTER!"

Smash!

"I'll break every single bone in you!!!"

Smash!

"Clark ... stop! You're killing him! Bruce shouted from the corner of the room.

Clark hurled the now unconscious body of the Joker against the wall full in disgust.  
Then, trembling, he approached Bruce.  
He crouched down and hung his head.  
He touched his forehead and sobbed before he burst out into tears.

"Forgive me Bruce. I was fully aware but couldn't control my actions. Please forgive me!"

Bruce struggled to sit straight.  
He felt hellish pains in his rear and abdomen.  
He reached out and rested his forehead on Clarks shoulder.

"I know Clark, I know ..."


	6. Chapter 6

They lingered in silence, nestled together.  
Superman had put his arms protectively around Bruce.  
He uttered a suppressed sob from time to time.  
Bruce felt a pleasant warmth on his skin through the arms of the man of steel.  
But it also made him feel uneasy.  
Was it really that easy to control the most powerful man in the world with this small robot? Bruce was relieved that Joker had not asked for worse from Clark.  
If the clown really wanted it, he could have ordered Superman to pulverize an entire city.  
Superman even had the power to destroy whole planets.  
Bruce tried to sit up. But his body was a single pain.  
Blue bruises by Superman's blows and red handprints on his thighs strewn his skin, leaving him sitting.  
He glanced over at the unconscious Joker and wondered how the clown had managed to develop such a complicated machine.  
Without kryptonite, the robot would not have been able to pierce Superman's chest, meaning that Joker had come into possession of the rare rock.  
But how?  
And this technique seemed familiar to him.  
Bruce stroked Clark's neck absently.  
"I wonder if Joker has built any more of these things," he mumbled, frowning.  
Superman let go of Bruce and looked at him in shock. Bruce felt the icy coldness of the room against his bare skin after Superman's arms released him and shivered.

"I hope not!" Clark shouted.

"Where are we here anyway?", Bruce asked.

Superman looked around questioningly.  
"Good question. I don't know."

The man of steel gulped as he noticed the injuries on his friend.  
Through his x-ray vision he realized how heavy Bruce was wounded on the insides as well.  
That the dark knight could still think and speak, was a real miracle to him.

"Bruce ..."

Clark let his hand wander over a particularly large bruise.  
Bruce hissed and bit his lip at the touch.

"I am so sorry. Forgive me"

"It's not your fault, Clark."

Superman looked down in dismay. He stared at his hands and clenched them into fists. His whole body trembled.  
"I failed ... I was weak. I couldn't prevent it! I wish-"

"Clark, look at me! "Batman snapped.

Superman looked him in the eye.

"You were stronger than Joker, you could remove the robot!"

"But Bruce ... I"

"Enough! We should rather look around here! "

Superman stared at him in veneration, his mouth slightly open. Then his expression became serious and he nodded.  
"Roger that"  
He got up and walked over to the Joker.  
Full of distaste, he stared down at the unconscious clown and gave him a slight kick in the ribs.

" He's still alive, thanks to you Bruce. I was on the verge of killing that monster, if you had not intervened ... I don't know what I would have done then ... "

Superman took off his cloak. Then he went back to Bruce and lay his cape over his naked skin.  
Bruce thankfully wrapped his body in the red cape. Superman took Bruce's hand and his back with the other.

"Can you get up?" He asked with concern.

"Yes"

Superman helped him up and supported him. Bruce gritted his teeth in pain.  
"We should look around here, there's a door out there," Batman gasped.

Superman slowly moved them both forward. Bruce's legs wobbled.  
Without Superman's help, he would immediately fall to the ground.  
The man of steel picked up Batman's mask from the floor and handed it to him.  
Bruce silently took the cowl and put it on.

"The Joker"

"Yes I know."

Superman grabbed the clown with his free hand and threw him harshly over his shoulder.  
They passed through an iron door leading out onto a white-tiled corridor.  
There were several doors, also white and numbered.

"It seems like we're in a kind of clinic or something, "Superman said seriously.

Batman nodded.  
"It certainly doesn't look like a typical Joker's home here"

Superman unthinkingly opened one of the many doors to his left and peered inside.  
With horror, they realized that there was really worked on other robots.  
The spider-like devices stood lined up like soldiers in the room.

"That must be over thousands!" Superman yelled.

"Yeah, but what for? I'm sure Joker is just a small part of the whole thing," Batman gritted his teeth.

A shrill siren resounded and the rooms were flooded with a blazing red light.  
Batman took a look around and quickly discovered cameras on the walls.

"We were watched!" He growled.

The siren sounded louder and went through all the rooms.  
Superman groaned and squinted his eyes.  
Then he fell on his knees together with Batman and Joker

"Clark what's wrong !? "Batman shouted.

"The siren .... my ears!" Superman hissed, holding his ears convulsively.

"They seem to be aligned to specifically attack your hearing!" Bruce concluded.

The spider-robots glowed suddenly and then moved at a rapid pace to Batman, Superman and Joker.

"Damn!" Bruce cursed, trying to get up in pain.

"Clark! Put yourself together! We have to get out of here! "He yelled stressed out.

With difficulty, Superman straightened himself. His hands were still pressed to his ears and he whimpered.

"We have to get out of here! Right now!!!", Batman shouted.

Superman grabbed the Joker and Batman and flew through the white corridors of the building in no time. More and more robots pursued them and rushed the three through the corridors. Superman gritted his teeth. The siren caused hellish pain in his ears. It was hard to him to focus. After an eternity, Batman saw a window.

"There!" He yelled.

Superman crashed through the window together with Batman and Joker up in the sky.  
The spiders stopped in front of the broken glass.  
High in the air, Bruce and Clark realized that the building they were captured stood on a smaller island in the middle of the ocean.  
Apart from the building, nothing else was on the island except trees and beach.

"This island is certainly not uncharted anywhere! ", Clark marveled.

Batman grimaced.  
"Strange ... who runs this building?" He grumbled thoughtfully.

Superman made his x-ray view and looked through the walls.

"There are many employees there. But not one of them I know. What should we do? "Clark asked, staring suspiciously down at the huge white building.

"Whoever heads this facility doesn't develop these robots with good intentions. We are both too weak.  
So I suggest we should bring the Joker to Arkham first. Then we will question him and return to this place. "Batman decided with a tense expression.

"Yeah, that would be the best," Clark nodded in agreement.  
Then he flew with them towards Gotham City.

 

3 years ago ....

Joker sat at his desk in the middle of an abandoned aluminum factory.  
He had painted the building with his assistants in green and purple.  
Here and there, colorful ribbons and green graffiti adorned the walls.  
He scribbled like a obsessed man on a large piece of paper.  
His hair was disheveled and hung messily on his face.  
Two weeks ago, he had managed to break out of Arkham Asylum with the plan to take revenge on Batman and Superman.  
But so far he had not come up with an idea how to get to the man of steel.

"Kryptonite, kryptonite, kryptonite. I need kryptonite !!! ", the clown cursed.

He crumpled the paper and threw it directly into the corner, where a whole tower of paper had already piled up.  
His numerous ideas always failed because he had no kryptonite at his disposal.  
Joker grabbed his hair and felt the sudden urge to kill someone to relieve frustration. Even if it had to be one of his men. He had planned to kill them anyway.  
Just as he looked around the room for a suitable victim, a brilliant idea suddenly crossed his mind and he had to laugh like a madman, that he had not already come to it sooner.  
Except for him, there was someone who hated Superman even more.  
And that someone was rich, had a lot of influence and would certainly do anything to see Superman suffer.  
Joker laughed so hard that he almost fell off his chair.  
Then he rummaged in the desk drawer for his address book.

"Oh, Lexy Boy, I missed you!"


End file.
